nativekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bean fields
'Bean Fields' 'Introduction' Beans are the main foodsource for level 1 players. 1 unit of beans provides 1 hunger point (a player requires two). For new players it is a good strategy, in order to conserve money and food, is to eat in a pattern of 2/1/2/1/2/1. So on the first day eat two units and the next eat only one, so at the end of seven days you will have saved 3-4 units of beans depending on if you start on 1 or 2. As a level 1 there is no worry over the loss of stats since you start with 0 in all of your stats (charisma, strength, and intelligence). This pattern will save you money and keep your character alive in the game. Bean cultivation is the recommended trade for level 1 players. It is a good way to provide for yourself as a field yields between 19-22 bean units per week. A player only requires a maximum of 14 units a week, so there is a surplus available to be sold for a profit. If you want o have a field other than beans ask the clan Chief if there is a particular field they are in need of to avoid the excess production of goods. The field The field may be Harvested once a week and develops over the course of 7 days. => Day 1 of cultivation The soil will be plowed and planted at the same time. You are required to have one unit of beans in your property inventory (not your characters' personal inventory) otherwise the planting will not take place and a day will be wasted. You can work on the field yourself or hire someone else through the Calpulli (town hall) by posting a job offer. If you or your worker have +20 strength points the quality of the field will increase from 50% to 55% which will increase the yield during harvest. => Day 2-6 of cultivation During this time your beans will grow. You do not need to do any work in the field and can earn money through the forest/orchard/lake, mines, temple, or working for other players. => Day 7 of cultivation This is the day you reap the benefits of this field. You can either work yourself or hire someone just like you did for day 1. The harvest is affected the same way as sowing, if you or your worker has strength points of 20 or more the field quality will increase by another 5%. Making it 60% (or 55% if you did not have or hire someone with 20 strength points). Field Quality *The field starts with a quality of 50%. *After being plowed and planted the field can have its quality raised to 55% if the person working it has 20 strength points. *During the harvest the field quality can be increased again to 60% if the worker has 20 or more strength points. Beans (and any other produce) grown in the second field will have slightly less yield. Thus in later levels when you wish to grow something else for monetary or career purposes, but still want to grow your own food, it is best to switch your bean field to the second and put your new field as the first so that you will recieve more from your harvests. Beans can be sold in the market between 2 and 5 quachtli (the currency of NK).